The Grand Ryasian Militants
Command Structure The greatest rank, "Head General", is currently held by President Dimitri Valko. He currently leads both the Grand Ryasian Ground Forces and Naval Forces directly. The second-highest rank, "General", is held by Andor Kozma, a seasoned veteran that has been with the GRM from the very start. He leads the Grand Ryasian Air Forces and Defences. As time passes, and more hardened veterans strive to attain Ryasian valour, more military commanders will be promoted to ranks of command. Basic Summary Formed on May 1st, 1992, by President Dimitri Valko, to fortify and defend the nation of Ryas, the Grand Ryasian Militants, also known as the GRM, are Ryas' military force. The branches of the GRM include Naval Forces, Air Forces and Defences, Ground Forces, and work with the Ryasian Department of Intelligence (RDI) in many scenarios. Both males and females are allowed within the GRM, however most soldiers are male. The minimum requisite for age of voluntary enlistment is sixteen. Unlike some other militaries in Orbis, stimulants, adrenals, and other types of harmful drugs are prohibited in the GRM, however antidepressants, painkillers, and other helpful medicinal drugs and medications are issued out by trained nurses and medics. The Ryasian Department of Intelligence, Ryas' main espionage network and intelligence agency, is headquartered in the mountainous area of western Korithe, accompanied by the barracks and other military bases. The RDI is seen as being one of the most sophisticated of it's kind in Eastern Europe, and as such, often times works alongside the Khevinist Intelligence Agency (KIA) when they require assistance. Grand Ryasian Ground Forces The Grand Ryasian Ground Forces are the primary component of the Grand Ryasian Militants. Under the direct command of Head General Dimitri Valko and General Andor Kozma, the Grand Ryasian Ground Forces are Ryas' main military power. At around 90,000 strong, they are currently at their strongest since their formation. Typically, Ryasian ground soldiers are equipped with FN F2000 5.56×45mm NATO bullpup assault rifles and VP70 9×19mm, 18-round, double action only, semi-automatic/three-round burst capable polymer frame pistols. Most often, Ryasians wear camouflaged Kevlar vests and padded helmets. Ryasian ground units are typically very well trained in both conventional and guerrilla warfare and have been sent to aid the allied nation of Khevin in several circumstances. An instance of such occurred when the Shiite Anarchist Revolutionary Front, or SARF, as they are more commonly known, blew up the Khevinist Capitol Building in Tokiaqitm, Khevin in December of 1997. Grand Ryasian Air Forces and Defences The Grand Ryasian Air Forces and Defences are another important division of the Grand Ryasian Militants. They are an integral part of the command structure, not an independent branch. Formed in 1995, air capabilities were scarce in Ryas until the formal training of capable pilots and until aircraft could be successfully imported. Common aircraft used are Pilatus PC-9s and AS532 Cougars. Grand Ryasian Naval Forces The Grand Ryasian Naval Forces, like Air Forces and Defences, are an integral part of military structure, and not a seperate branch. Formed in late 1994, naval development has been improving over the years. Ships models currently in use are the Israeli Super Dvora MK II patrol boat from the Israel Aerospace Industries and the Russian Project 10412-class patrol boat from the Almaz Shipbuilding Company. Military Training Ryasian soldiers are known for having remarkable precision and unmatched agility in the battlefield. This is the result of years of dedication and training from the voluntary participants of the Grand Ryasian Militants. Both seasoned veterans and fresh recruits work hard to gain the strength and stamina required to serve the nation of Ryas. Special training sessions are typically held in the plains of Gathiae, where trenches are dug, and soldiers are to fire upon targets for a set period of time, spanning upon hours, while more traditional training such as lifting weights, shooting targets, and running on tradmills are done in the GRM's Headquarters in Ryas' capital of Korithe. Another variant of training is done by the border of the irradiated wasteland of Mothaya, where Ryasian soldiers must complete tasks with the aid of a gasmask. This prepares soldiers for harsher environments they may have to face, such as that of nuclear badlands and inhospitable terrains. Such situations where gasmasks are needed are very uncommon, but give a huge advantage to Ryasians due to this type of training. Category:World Militaries Category:Dimitri Valko Category:Vladimir Zhogin